MARVEL CIVIL WAR (Guerra Civil)
by Milo Murphy Fandom
Summary: Un desbasta miento causara la división de los súper héroes, en esta historia estarán agregados los x-men, los 4 fantásticos y los vengadores, qué se dividirán en 2 bandos uno en acuerdo del acta y el otro por la libertad, causara una gran guerra gracias a Crossbones y será un cambio que nadie ha conocido "Divididos caeremos y Juntos Venceremos" #TEAM CAP #TEAM IRON MAN
1. Chapter 1

_**CIVIL WAR Episodio 1: Ataque exterior de Crossbones**_

Empezando un día en Ciudad de Texas Houston 24 de abril del 2017, se empezaron a oír explosiones, en ese momento sale una camioneta a toda velocidad.

Capitán América: Seguro ya sabes lo que haces Logan-Le dice por la tele comunicadora

Logan (WOLVERINE): ¡No ves que estoy conduciendo una camioneta a alta velocidad! ¡Estos idiotas no se quitan del camino!-En ese momento empieza a chocar por todos lados siguiendo un helicóptero mientras la gente se avienta para protegerse de Logan que maneja muy brusco, entonces logan sale dela camioneta y saca las garras de sus manos-Loga: esto va a doler-Cae al piso girando muy brusco y girando, la camioneta se estrelló en un mercado- Logan: Ay mi espalda-dice muy adolorido

Capitán América: ¡Scott!, ¡¿En dónde estás?!-Le dice por la tele comunicadora

Scott (ANTMAN): Aquí bailando, no es broma, si estoy aquí trayendo mis ejércitos de hormigas, estoy listo para meter hormigas en el trasero de Crossbones

Capitán América: Bien, están todos listos, el helicóptero aterrizó en un en un hospital cerca del mercado, está a cinco calles de ustedes

Black Widow: Bien yo me encargo con los de la derecha

En eso salen del helicóptero soldados ayunantes de Crossbones

Crossbones: Bien y saquen la bomba que se encuentra por dentro del hospital, está bajo tierra, ¡vallan rápido!

En eso llega Logan o Wolverine y empieza a luchar con crossbones, Logan saca sus garras y se lo entierra por la pierna

Crossbones: Maldito Infeliz, crees que me importa, en eso le da en la cara a logan y lo avienta, estrellándose en el helicóptero

Llega Black Widow y empieza a dispararle con su pistola a crossbones, pero este se protege con su armadura

Crossbones: Miren quien es, la que derrumbo el edificio en mi cara.

Black Widow: y te quedo hermosa verdad…

Capitán América le llego por sorpresa a crossbones y le da una patada y varios golpes en la cara

Capitán América: Ya no eres tan fuerte

Crossbones: Pero el si-llega el soldado del invierno por las espaldas de capitán américa

Capitan America: Bucky ¿eres tú? -Bucky le da una paliza y le quita el escudo

Scott: ¡Chanclas!, esto se puso muy tenso-en eso llega con sus hormigas y trata de meterse adentro de crossbones

Scott: Ya llegue a su trasero, pero no veo nada

Crossbones: ¡Salte de ahí!

En eso crossbones muy furioso apretó el botón de la bomba y exploto todo el hospital incluyendo los ayudantes de crossbones

Black Widow llorando-esto no puede estar pasando

Capitán América: que maldición has hecho

Bucky vuelve a recuperar su razón

Bucky: ¿pero qué está pasando?

Scott sale de crossbones, Scott: esto es mi culpa

En eso crossbones desaparece de la nada sin dejar rastro alguno, y empiezan a llegar los bomberos y todo tipo de urgencias


	2. CIVIL WAR Episodio 2: Empezando

CIVIL WAR Episodio 2: Empezando con el acta Cuando Exploto el hospital, llegaron bomberos, polic as, la limitar, ambulancias y hab a gente alrededor herida.  
Capit n Am rica: No puede ser Logan (WOLVERINE): Que rayos ha pasado aqu ?-preguntaba confundido, porque quedo inconsciente Scott (ANTMAN): He matado mucha gente Black Widow: En primer lugar Scott, todo esto no hubiera salido mal, si no hicieras tus tonter as Capit n Am rica: No es su culpa, trataba de ayudar Logan: Esto se pondr peor de lo que me imagine Black Widow: Por qu ?  
Logan: Hemos hecho mal 2 horas despu s en Helicarrier de SHIELD. Ubicaci n Washington dc Nick Fury: El gobierno lo est tomando en cuenta Capit n Am rica: No es nuestra culpa Nick Fury: m s de 2000 personas murieron capit n Storm: Ellos iban a detener a un rufi n muy peligroso Nick Fury: D game se orita, ellos env s de detenerlo, derramaron sangre muy valiosa Asistente: Se or Fury, le habla en consejo Nick Fury: Ven consecuencias-ve directamente al capit n Am rica En el consejo, est n todos los presidentes del mundo Presidente de Estados Unidos: Nick Fury, ya fueron demasiado lejos Nick Fury: Qu quiere que haga?  
Presidente de Estados Unidos: l secretario de estado va ir, hablar sobre el proyecto ACTA DE SUPER HUMANOS Nick Fury: Eso quedo cancelado.  
Presidente de China: Pues nos reunimos en la ONU y lo discutimos, 120 pa ses lo aprobaron se or Fury En el otro lado del Helicarrier de SHIELD Capit n Am rica: No s cu l son las consecuencias?  
Black Widow: Steve por favor, no ves el peligro que pusimos, Scott se hiso irresponsable Capit n Am rica: El trataba de ayudar Romanof Black Widow: Matamos m s de 2000 personas Steve, comprende Capit n Am rica: Est bamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, no podemos salvar a todos Black Widow: Bucky tambi n es un peligro, que bueno que horita est encerrado Capit n Am rica: Romanof, mira no hables, t asesinabas m s personas antes que te unieras a SHIELD Nick Fury: Interrumpo algo se or Rogers Capit n Am rica: Y o me un a SHIELD para proteger a las personas Nick Fury: Si, pero lo que nos faltaba era un control. Vendr el secretario de estado hablar con ustedes seriamente.  
Black Widow: Viste Steve, consecuencias

CONTINUARA...


End file.
